


The Old Man

by ForeverBlackRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Captain America - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Avengers, Gen, teen reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverBlackRose/pseuds/ForeverBlackRose
Summary: The reader has a very special Christmas gift planned for her mentor. She only hopes he'll accept it.





	The Old Man

“Your stance is a little to wide, try tightening it some.”

I quirked a smile at Steve and did as he asked. He inspected the adjustment and nodded proudly, “There you go, now you have the chance to land a solid punch.” 

“Thanks, Steve,” I replied and focused my energy into punching the bag. A loud smack echoed throughout the gym as I hit the bag and Steve clapped a hand on my shoulder.

“Nice job kid,” He praised before he tossed me my water bottle and a towel. “How about we head up and grab some lunch.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Out of all of the Avengers, Steve Rogers was my favorite. He was the one who took it upon himself to train me and just generally watch over me, even though he didn’t have to do so. It wasn’t long before he became a father figure to me, and he wasn’t even bothered by the powers that I had been born with. He just accepted me with no questions asked, and he didn’t even realize how much that meant to me.

Steve grinned and ruffled my hair. I simply smiled back and shoved him playfully before the two of us headed back upstairs. 

Everything was peaceful as we got our food and sat in the kitchen. The others were all away doing their own thing, so the only real sound was the TV in the background playing some old Christmas movie.

“So, (Y/n),” Steve’s voice broke our silence, and I glanced up at him curiously from my spot. “Is there anything in particular you wanted for Christmas?”

The question made me blink at it’s suddenness, “Something for Christmas?”

Steve suddenly seemed much shyer as he began playing with his food, “Well, yeah. This is your first Christmas with us, and I want to make it a good one. I know I may not be the most qualified, but I want to be a father-figure for you, and so I thought that maybe I could buy you a few things.”

“Really?” The word came out so quietly that even I barely heard it. The disbelief must have shown on my face though as Steve nodded to confirm what he said. I was amazed that he wanted to do something so nice for me simply because he could. It was so new to me, that someone wanted me to be part of their family, and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. It meant so much to me that he even considered buying me gifts for Christmas because no one had really ever bothered. Sure, I got a doll or a book every now and then, but no one ever thought to ask about what I wanted. I bit back my tears, not wanting to seem overly emotional, and grinned, “I’d be happy with anything… But I kinda have been wanting one of those giant teddy bears.”

Steve chuckled, shaking his head, “You got three teddy bears for your birthday.”

“Yes…. But I didn’t get a giant one.”

~~~~~~

Christmas morning arrived quickly, and the Avengers were all like giant children. Pietro had burst into my room at 6 in the morning to push me out of bed before zooming off to get the others, most of whom grumbled, but no one really minded. After all, it was Christmas morning and it was hard to be upset over anything.

I walked into the hallway in a sleepy haze, only to run straight into Bucky who just mumbled something, threw me over his shoulder, and continued walking. I thanked him, mostly because I was really too tired to walk myself, and we passed Steve, who just rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but laugh. 

Bucky put me down in the living room, and I turned to look at the tree. There, propped against the wall, was the biggest bear I had ever seen in my life. Steve walked up to it and patted it’s head, “It’s all yours.”

“Biggest one they had,” Bucky added.

“Holy. Shit.”

“Language!” Tony shouted,

Rubbing his temples, the Captain sighed in exasperation, “It was one time.”

Tony smirked and began to sort through the many other presents and pass them out. Everyone soon became wrapped up in their gifts (no pun intended, lmao), chatting excitedly with the ones who gave them, and before long almost everything had been opened. 

There was only one thing left, and it was currently in my hand. I glanced down at the manila folder with a small bow on the front in my hand, and a wave of anxiety washed over me. I had thought long and hard about my gift to Steve before I decided on this, but a small part of me was worried that he wouldn’t want it. 

Not wanting to talk myself out of it, I walked over to Steve and placed the folder in his hand. “Merry Christmas, Cap.”

Curious, Steve instantly ripped it open, removed the papers, and started scanning over them. My hands shook slightly as I waited, but the nerves became even worse when I noticed that everyone had gone silent, watching us. 

After what felt like eternity, Steve finally looked up at me again. This time though, it was his eyes that were filled with tears. In a split second he had tackled me into a tight hug, squeezing me so hard I could barely breathe. “Cap… Super strength… Need air.. Please..”

He loosened his grip, pulling back just enough to look me in the eye, “This is more than I could ever ask for. I’d be honored to adopt you, (Y/n).”


End file.
